


All is Fair in Love and War: Ereri NSFW Weekend 2016

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Era, Canon Related, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Week, Foreplay, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Massage, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut Weekend 2016, Sparring, Switching, Tantric Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Smut Weekend 2016 Prompts:<br/>Day 1: Foreplay<br/>Day 2: Top Eren<br/>Day 3: Bottom Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Foreplay

  
Animalistic grunts and breathy gasps cut through the unbearable, sticky heat, the sounds steadily increasing in volume and intensity through the hour. Two exhausted voices can be heard by anyone who happens to pass nearby, though they are flatly ignored. The source of them is obvious, no one needing to second-guess who those familiar voices belong to, and, as usual, no one who hears them pays them any mind, or so it appears. Only when the slap of skin against skin reaches their ears does anyone acknowledge collision of two panting, sweating bodies, and the heads that turn in their direction quickly look away.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Eren is knocked backwards, stumbling for a moment before regaining his balance. He’d known it was a long shot, trying to land a move on Levi like this, and he was correct, Levi countering Eren’s kick with a fist and shin to his torso with a speed that left absolutely no time to block or dodge.  
  
Levi smirks, watching Eren stop to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead, shamelessly eyeing him up and down, following every movement he makes with thinly-veiled hunger in his eyes. He knows Eren is getting riled up over not being able to land a single blow on him today, and he can tell that Eren is nearly at his breaking point by the way he's gritting his teeth in frustration, bare chest glistening under the blazing sun as it rises and falls heavily, lungs starved for air. He openly appreciates the sight, and while he’s not nearly as winded as Eren, his heart is still working overtime, pulse speeding up even more when the scent of Eren’s sweat reaches him, the air thick with pheromones, a primal urge rising from somewhere deep inside him.

Levi wants to break him.

There's a wicked gleam in Eren's eye when they square up again. _Just a little more.  
_

Fists are raised and at the ready, stances wide and loose. They're already engaged in battle, though neither man moves a muscle. This round is mental, not physical, their eyes meeting in an intense stare, a challenge, their flushed, sweat-covered faces stony with determination. Neither man blinks, neither man speaks.

Eren blinks first, and in the fraction of a second that his eyes are closed, Levi sweeps his feet out from under him. Levi decides to show mercy this time, seeing as Eren has not won a single round or landed a single blow. So, with his nigh-inhuman speed and reflexes, he catches Eren before he can hit the ground. He helps Eren to his feet, holding him steady while he pulls him up, meeting him with a soft look of apology. Even though this is a game to them, and quite possibly their favorite one, neither actually _enjoy_ hurting each other. Luckily the two of them are uncommonly tough compared to the average, or even above-average man, making any serious injury unlikely. Levi is the only one who ever walks away with any lasting scrapes and bruises since Eren's innate healing abilities as a titan shifter repair any damage before a bruise can even form, but Levi doesn't mind the battle scars at all. Sure, they might sting or ache at first, but Eren makes him forget all about the discomfort when he brings him up to their room after training and nurses him back to health.

Apparently, Eren _still_ hasn't had his fill of defeat. As soon as he's back on his feet, he's squaring up again.

Eren's determination is infinite, but his focus is decidedly _not_. He's getting sloppy now. He doesn't bother to feint before he launches a fist at Levi, attempting a swift left hook to the shorter man's jaw. It's a failure, naturally, as Levi knew what was coming the instant he saw Eren shift his weight to his heel. The arm that swung for Levi's face is now bent backwards behind him, and Eren freezes when he feels Levi's hot breath on the back of his neck, shivering when the tip of a tongue drags slowly across his nape. A damp, heavy exhale of breath fans across Eren's already wet skin when Levi tastes the salt of his sweat, pressing himself closer to the overheated body in front of him, uncaring that there are others training in the courtyard with them.

A chill runs down Eren's spine. He feels as much as he hears the low, rough voice whispering into his ear.

"If you were a titan," Levi growls, "you'd be dead right now." He punctuates his taunt with a bite, teeth tugging roughly at Eren's earlobe, and he can't control the shiver of pleasure that shakes him when Eren groans in response.

Levi realizes a second too late that he's been careless. He's let his guard down and Eren won't miss his only chance to gain the upper hand.

The world turns upside down and all the air is forced from his lungs when he lands flat on his back on the hard, unforgiving cobblestone, and he can't even fill them fully before something else knocks the wind from him again. He's pinned below Eren now, trapped between his strong thighs, and Eren looks downright malicious grinning down at him victoriously, teeth bared and eyes dark.

It's all too hot, too sticky, even more so with the heavy body straddling his hips with the heat of a blazing furnace burning between its legs. Eren's hips roll in a slow grind down onto Levi's, and the thin layers of fabric between them confirm each other's suspicions. Eren has the audacity to assault him with another torturous roll of his hips right there in front of everyone, letting out a brazen moan when he feels the hard cock below him twitch against his own.

It's Eren that breaks Levi.

Icy steel eyes pierce Eren with a threatening glare, one which does nothing to wipe the cocky look off the brunet's flushed face. No, that gloating grin only gets wider when it hears the Corporal's growled command.

"Bed. _Now._ "

Eren gives one last grind of his hips, this one even harder than the last, never breaking eye contact when he replies, "Yes, _sir._ "

 

\----

 

"Impatient little shit," Levi snarls, slammed against the wall the instant they passed through the stone archway, Eren's mouth attaching itself to his neck before he could even begin to protest. He'd let his guard down again, but can anyone blame him? He's been too focused on the blatantly obvious situation in his shorts and the person who caused it to think about much else.

Eren's breath fans over his collarbone, cooling the wetness left there by insistent lips and tongue when he whispers huskily into his skin. "Can't wait." Levi makes the most displeased sound of pleasure Eren's ever heard, and then he picks up right where he left off, sucking another mark onto Levi's pale neck.

It's hot even in the shade of the archway, giving no relief from the sweltering summer heat. Training in this weather is hellish, but it must be done. Even stripped down to nothing but lightweight boxing shorts it's hell. The sweat that drips into their eyes and runs down their muscled backs does nothing to cool their skin in the absence of breeze and the stifling humidity, and the thinness of the fabric does nothing to disguise the hard shapes tucked upright under their waistbands.

Eren has taken to rutting against him now, grinding his aching cock against Levi's, the throbbing felt distinctly through his shorts. Levi is just as desperately aroused as Eren is, and though he usually demonstrates far more restraint, this time he can't help but give in to Eren's impulsiveness, the heat clouding his mind and sparking a wildfire inside his body. They're not yet fully out of view of the people training in the courtyard, hidden only by a column of stone, and though they're far enough from the sparring soldiers to be out of earshot, Levi drains himself of the last dregs of self-control left in him to hold back his moans, which he does with success.

That is, until Eren suddenly drops to his knees in front of him and presses his face into his still-clothed groin. _Then_ he moans.

Levi suddenly finds himself exposed, right there in the archway, outdoors, mere meters away from the squad still combat training in the public courtyard of the Survey Corps headquarters. Eren had ripped down the front of his shorts so violently that pink trails appear on his hip, careless nails leaving a lingering sting in their wake. That sting is completely forgotten when Eren's hand wraps around his cock, squeezing it tightly right before he licks a long, slow, drawn-out stripe up the length of it with the flat of his tongue, groaning in delight while he does.

"Ah! Eren! What the fuck are you doing?! I'm sweating like a pig," Levi protests halfheartedly, not really wanting him to stop. And that is the only complaint- he makes no mention of the nature of their current location. "And smell twice as bad."

" _Yeah,_ " Eren gasps, nuzzling his cheek against Levi's cock, "you are." Levi wriggles away from the ticklish sensation of Eren's soft tongue dipping down to lick at his balls. He nips at the skin, loudly sucking it into his mouth before releasing it with a smack of his lips. "But you smell amazing." Levi leans his head back against the cool stone and emits a guttural noise when Eren nips at him once more and then finally takes him into his mouth, his tongue pressing firmly under the head of his cock while he sucks it hard and slow.

Levi's consciousness erodes, prickling shocks of pleasure spreading through him, every nerve in his body alight. Eren's fingers tighten around him, and the moan that echoes off the stone walls of the walkway when the tip of Eren's tongue slips under his foreskin and circles his swollen cockhead would definitely have alerted anyone nearby to their presence, but Levi's mind is far too gone to care. The wet warmth of Eren's skilled mouth leaves him and his eyes snap open, the unexpected tragedy of that loss having both disappointed and confused him, and he looks down to where his lover kneels on the ground before him, eyes desperately asking the question his mouth can't seem to form. _Why?_

His stomach clenches and his cock twitches at what he sees when his vision clears. There kneels Eren, a look of shock on his flushed face, his hand between his own legs, gripping himself tightly through his shorts. Levi has to look away, or else that absolutely _filthy_ face is in dire risk of becoming a different kind of filthy, and it's far too soon for that to be happening. He releases a long, controlled breath as he leans his head back onto the wall behind him, eyes closed once more, and he can't see the new expression that has taken the place of shock on Eren's face.

Shock has given way to pure, unadulterated admiration. 

Eren stares in awe at the bared body above him, his mouth hanging open, breath held and hand still. _He's beautiful_ , Eren thinks to himself, biting his plump bottom lip as he continues to bask in the glory that is Levi, and he wonders how he could possibly be so lucky to be his. His admiring eye is drawn to something new, something he needs to have, _now_. He leans forward in hunger, his sudden starvation alleviated when he laps at the glistening honey dripping from Levi, a substance too precious to be wasted. He closes his eyes and groans at the taste that spreads over his tongue, one that only _he_ has ever tasted, and it only makes him hungrier. His greedy tongue dips into the slit for more, and he shivers when he hears Levi inhale sharply through clenched teeth.

Once more the empty hallway echoes with Levi's unrestrained voice when that sweet mouth engulfs his cock again, swallowing him down and pulling off in repetition, sweating fingers holding him in place. His hips move of their own volition, subtly rocking forward to meet the divine mouth moving over him, but they come to a stuttering halt when Eren's rhythm breaks. Eren's hand strokes him when his mouth pulls away, and lips wet with saliva begin to nip at his foreskin, gently pulling, once, twice, still wanting more, mirroring the way Eren kisses him when he decides he hasn't had enough. And it _isn't_ enough, and Eren is sucking the skin into his mouth, pulling back with it trapped between his lips, only letting go to swallow Levi so deeply that his nose brushes the thatch of black hair above his cock.

Levi's moans start to take shape until it's clear that they've formed themselves into words, and Levi repeats them like a mantra. "Eren, _fuck. Eren..._ "

Eren's had enough of one thing at least, and that thing is restraint. Saliva drips down his chin, and he's faster now, eager, noisy, skinned knees ignored, palm pressing against himself to ease the ache, the rhythm of the throbbing cock sliding in and out of his tight, hot mouth becoming sloppy and disappearing altogether.

All Levi can do is mumble at first, but the words soon arrange themselves into a prayer of worship. "Eren, _fuck_ , you're so good. It feels so good. I love it when," a mewling whine interrupts and is answered by Eren, his lover echoing the sound and swallowing around him in response to his call. "Ah, fuck, _Eren_ , fuck!" Eren answers again and again in ecstatic groans and sighs, doing everything he can to earn more words of praise from Levi.

"Eren, _fuck_. Fuck, Eren, stop!"

Eren is so caught up in the splendor of Levi that it takes a bit for his command to register, but once he understands, he obeys. He turns his face upward to look at Levi, his cock now resting on his lips, eyes meeting Levi's in concern. There isn't need for concern, but Levi takes a moment to compose himself before he explains.

"Not yet," Levi whispers, red-faced and panting, "not yet."

Eren waits obediently for Levi to tell him to continue. He kneels patiently, and he's preparing to take Levi into his mouth again, eyeing his cock in anticipation when he begins to speak, certain that he's asking him to resume.  He stops cold at what Levi says, as it wasn't at all what he was expecting.

"I want to come on your cock instead."

Those big green eyes close. Eren's body shudders and a strangled sound escapes his lips, and Levi feels the hot, stuttering exhale of breath on the part of him that's resting against Eren's cheek. Levi watches Eren's eyes slowly open and stare back into his, panting, wordless, and trembling. A slick wetness drips down Eren's thigh, the stone under his knees catching what the saturated fabric of his shorts doesn't.

The air is heavy and still around them. A hushed moment passes.

A realization dawns.

Steel grey eyes darken in lust.

The space once occupied by two bodies is empty and silent. 

A single set of footsteps can be heard marching down the hall, growing fainter and fainter until they disappear completely.

The walkway now stands quiet and deserted. One would almost believe that they were never there at all.

Almost.

 

 


	2. The Most Dangerous Plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Top Eren

 

The door slams.

There's another noise, sharp, the sound of skin upon damp skin.

And then a thud, dull and heavy.

The dead weight leaves Levi's shoulder.

Eren, who had been slung over that solid shoulder and carried like a sack of potatoes, now lies flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him, dizzy and dazed. His perspective had shifted without warning, his view of the ground traded for that of the ceiling, the sting on his ass soothed by the cool stone of the bedroom floor beneath it. He hasn't even had time to adjust to the switch before something else obstructs his line of sight, his head swimming from the constant changes. The ceiling's massive wood beams disappear from view, only to be replaced by the blurred image of steel-blue eyes, narrowed and threatening, staring into his own.

His vision goes black.

Levi pins him to the floor and brutally takes his mouth, lips and teeth clashing, Levi's hands holding his head in place so that his hot tongue can force its way in to taste him. It thrusts and pushes, hard, fast, as if giving Eren a taste of things to come, and Eren submits for only a moment before his pride overcomes his hunger.

Though he's nowhere near as strong as Levi is, he has enough strength to push himself up, arms shaking under the weight of the powerful body on top of him. Levi's hands don't leave Eren's face, nor does his tongue leave Eren's mouth when he leans back to accommodate the new angle. Not until he feels Eren push against his chest. As he falls backward, he realizes that, in his lust, he's let his guard down once again. Now it's _him_ being hoisted over _Eren's_ shoulder, the weaker body trembling as it struggles to rise to its feet.

And now it's _Levi_ who is flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Eren has thrown him onto the bed, a far kinder surface than he had thrown Eren onto, he notes, when his body bounces on the soft mattress. It's clear then that their bout didn't end in the courtyard. Eren had seen an opening to attack and finally scored a point on him. Levi lets him win this round, too overcome with desperation and desire to care.

Eren stares down at him, gloating over his victory, eyes smouldering with hunger, hand reaching over blindly for the bottle of oil on the nightstand. He never takes his eyes off of the delicious feast spread out for him and _only_ him to glut himself on, and he tosses the bottle onto the bed beside it. He seems to be deliberating over something as he stares, making Levi's heart pound and cock throb in expectation. Eren pounces then, large hands gripping Levi's hips with bruising force to drag him closer to the edge of the bed and flip him over onto his stomach. Those hands are on him again, yanking his hips up, pushing him forward, and Levi obeys the unspoken order. Eren devours the sight of Levi face down on the bed, ass in the air, looking over his shoulder to watch him reach for the oil. His anticipation mounts. Eren is taking too long.

"Fuck me."

Eren growls and throws the oil back onto the bed, and the bottle bounces dangerously close to the edge. Eren doesn't seem to notice but Levi does, his eyes going wide in panic when the fragile, glass bottle nearly rolls off the bed and onto the floor. He's relieved when it doesn't, and even moreso when Eren grabs his shorts with both hands and rips them down to his thighs, scratching him again in the process. Eren bites his lip when he sees Levi's ass exposed, red lines decorating that gorgeous, creamy flesh. Levi just stares.

He's still taking too long.

"Are you deaf? I said _fuck_ me," Levi snarls, cheek pressing into the sheets when he reaches back to spread his ass with both hands.

That must have done the trick, he thinks, when he sees Eren pull down the front of his shorts just far enough to expose his cock. His asshole twitches when he sees it spring free, all red and swollen and painfully hard. It bounces up when the fabric is pulled down over it and it slaps against his stomach, and Levi feels his heart pound even harder from the overwhelming anticipation. Levi feels as if time has slowed down, watching in rapt attention as a clear strand of fluid stretches from the wet spot left on Eren's stomach where the dripping head touched it, and he sees the strand snap when his cock finally stands still, so rigid that it juts nearly straight up against his abdomen. He closes his eyes when he feels Eren kneel behind him on the bed.

Levi is damn near about to explode with expectancy. Eren still isn't inside him yet. His pulse is racing, heart pounding, cock oozing and leaking onto the sheets, and _why the fuck isn't he fucking me?!_ He opens his eyes to find out what the ever-loving _fuck_ is taking Eren so long.

Eren finally, _finally_ reaches for the oil and pours it into his hand. He takes his time rubbing it over his length, slowly stroking himself, even fetching the bottle for more, the excess dripping from his hand and running down his balls. Really, it's more than enough, and now Levi knows that this is Eren's revenge for his impatience and teasing. Eren has far too much power over him, and it's not like it's a bad thing, it's not like he minds, it's just that Eren knows it, and he knows exactly when and how to use it to his advantage, right now being a prime example.

Levi sighs in relief when Eren steps up and positions himself at his hole, he's been dying for this and he wasn't sure he could make it much longer without literally dying. Eren's rubbing his cock against him, sliding it between his ass cheeks, and doing it so fucking slowly that he actually whines, loud and frustrated and exactly like a spoiled child who wants his dessert _now_. All he's done is added even more fuel to the fire, and he's sorely regretting his impatience because it only makes Eren extend his torture even longer. The slippery head of his cock is circling his hole and he can't stop the way it twitches without his permission, or the tears of frustration beginning to prick his eyes. Enough is enough.

"If you're going to fuck me, fuck me! Get your goddamned cock in me now!" He's shouting but it doesn't mask the edge of desperation in his voice.

Eren agrees. Enough is enough.

Levi's moan is long and low and deep when his merciful lover finally begins to press in, and it's utter ecstasy feeling the stretch of being breached by that thick, unyielding, burning hot cock. The sensation of the widest part of Eren's cock making it all the way through the tight ring of muscle causes Levi to tighten around him, and he can feel the way Eren's cock throbs when he does, forcing him to stop only partway in.

Levi is beginning to get impatient again, and he knows he shouldn't rush Eren right now because this will be over far too soon if he does and that's the last thing he wants right now, but he's at the end of his rope here. His self-control can only last so long. Right as he's about to tell him to hurry up, he feels the wetness of hands on his hips, one that's slick with sweat, the other with oil, and those big hands are tightening over his hipbones, and then they're...

Levi's shout of surprise echoes around the room, and he's certain it was loud enough to be heard all the way in Mitras, possibly even the moon. Eren had just used his grip on Levi to yank him backwards, shoving in the rest of his cock in one sudden jerk of ass to hips. Levi doesn't even have a chance to catch his breath before Eren starts slamming into him, the pace fast and hard, the rhythm unrefined.

From that moment on, it's utter chaos in the once-peaceful room. The furniture is in an uproar, mattress springs creaking, bedframe ramming the wall until it threatens to rattle itself apart, the horrible screech of the bedposts scraping across the floor. Even louder are the living occupants of the room; lungs fruitlessly gasping and panting for air in between shouts and sobs and moans, bare bodies colliding, the wet squelch of frenzied copulation at the place where skin meets skin.

It's not just loud inside their bedroom, it's hot. It feels even hotter inside the castle than it does outside, the open window doing nothing but letting in more thick, humid air that would make it hard to breathe even if they _weren't_ fucking like rabbits. Eren's overheated forehead rests between Levi's shoulder blades while he plows him like there's no tomorrow, and every now and then a bead of sweat will roll down his temple and land on Levi's already drenched skin. His hair is soaked and his breath is hot and wet against Levi's back, and Levi is no better off. Doesn't make either of them want to stop.

Quite the opposite.

"Eren! Er--" Levi is so out of breath he can barely speak, and when he does, his words stutter and lurch from the force of Eren's thrusting. "-- _ren,_ more! Fu- _uck_ , harder, Eren, mo-o-re!"

Eren stops abruptly, leaving Levi horribly confused. _What did he just say? More? I'm fucking him as hard as I can and it's still not enough for him? Fine. He can have it as hard as he wants._

Eren pulls out and gets off of Levi, their sweaty skin peeling apart audibly. He rolls over onto his side, looking at Levi staring back at him with his red face still smashed into the sheets and his ass still in the air. Levi doesn't know what the hell he did wrong.

"Wh--" Eren interrupts Levi's question before it can leave his mouth.

"Ride me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

There's a challenge Eren's eyes and Levi doesn't care. He'd do anything to get Eren's dick back inside him right now, including following orders from some cocky little brat. _His_ cocky little brat. He rises up onto his knees, thighs quivering so much that he nearly has to lay back down. He straightens, kneeling over Eren, sweat dripping from his hair, rolling down his chest, watching Eren roll over onto his back in preparation. His shorts are still on, and Levi takes the liberty of yanking them down his legs just like Eren had done to him. He swings one leg over Eren's hip and hovers above him, never breaking eye contact, and reaches behind and grab the cock that he immediately sinks down onto, filling himself fully without even a moment's hesitation.

Humanity's Strongest smiles down at Humanity's Hope pinned below him, whimpering with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, bottom lip between his teeth, and that's Levi's cue to begin fucking himself to his liking. Eren opens his eyes once Levi starts bouncing up and down on his cock, and Levi is still smiling when he sees Eren gazing up at him affectionately. They both know that this round is over, and that Eren was clearly the winner. He's got to hand it to the kid, his stamina is incredible. Though, he did come beforehand, so maybe it's not _that_ incredible, but still...

Levi leans forward and places his hands on Eren's chest, slowing his pace and steadying himself enough to kiss the tip of Eren's nose, earning him a pleased hum in return. His forehead rests against Eren's, and Eren's hands come up to slick back his thoroughly drenched hair. He closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of Eren's arms wrapping around him. Eren leans up to kiss him, just a peck at first, then a warm, gentle press of lips, and then his hand finds its way to the back of Levi's head to pull him even closer. Eren playfully nips at Levi's lip a few times before stilling to whisper against them.

"I love you."

Levi's mouth opens to tell Eren the same, but nothing comes out except a forced exhale because Eren grabbed him by the hips and slammed up into him hard enough to render him completely speechless.

Another word is breathed across Levi's lips.

"Come."

Grey eyes search green for guidance, and Eren's hips answer with a brutal upward spike. Levi nods, and the wicked grin that spreads across Eren's face is all the encouragement he needs.

It isn't going to take much more for him to reach his climax with the way he's bouncing and grinding on Eren's cock and watching Eren desperately trying to hold off his own climax. Eren knows Levi's body as if it were his own, can tell how close Levi is, and it's one more challenge he won't back down from. He takes control, fucking up into Levi ferociously, grabbing him by his bruised, narrow hips to slam him down to meet each and every thrust, and when Levi's eyes snap open and he gives a sudden, startled cry, he knows he's found it.

Levi shakes, weak and drained from the overwhelming intensity that Eren uses to bring him to the absolute apex of pleasure. Eren is more than happy to take over for him, guiding him up and down with his hands and holding him in place while he fucks him from below. Every thrust is hitting Levi's prostate now and the muscles of his abdomen are tensing, his breaths are rapid and uneven, his keening moans steadily rising in pitch, and he only has to hold out a little longer. Even though he's exhausted, Eren gives it all he's got, ramming his cock into Levi just like he asked for, hard and fast, doing everything he can to make Levi come first.

From the way Levi is whimpering and flinching, Eren knows the odds are in his favor. He makes one final, savage thrust against that place inside Levi that makes him cry out in pleasure, and then, in that very instant, Levi is filling the small room with deafening shouts, his body shuddering and his insides contracting around Eren. There's absolutely no way Eren could last even a second longer watching Levi come over his body, feeling the hot fluid splattering on his chest, his shoulder, his cheek, feeling the waves of Levi's orgasm that squeeze him in a wild rhythm. At least he's proven himself, Eren thinks, as he finally allows himself to let go and fill Levi, coming into him in strong, hot pulses, Levi moaning when he feels Eren climax inside him.

Drained of every last ounce of strength, Levi collapses onto Eren's slick chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck, panting, sweating, still trembling with aftershocks. He can't see the way Eren smiles before he places a lingering kiss to the top of his head, breathing in the comforting scent of his hair and then reaching up to gently pet it before moving his hands to Levi's back to rub and soothe his sore muscles.

Levi is mumbling something into his skin, and Eren can't quite make out the muffled words. He makes a questioning noise, asking him to repeat himself. The words are only a little bit louder this time, but now Eren understands them clearly.

"I love you, too."

Yes, Eren may have won this round, but the fight isn't over yet. Levi won't give him the satisfaction. He'll show him what happens when he thinks he can challenge Humanity's Strongest and win.

He just... needs a little nap first.

 

 

 

 


	3. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, I finished it! It's only a year late.

  
The sun has set, and the arrival of darkness has provided a blessed reprieve from the heat of the day. The barest breeze from the open window cools the room, changing the atmosphere from hot, frenzied urgency to a comfortable peace.  
  
Eren is awake now, and he feels refreshed, his body had already healed the minor scrapes and bruises from their earlier sparring match. He looks down at Levi, sleeping like a rock in bed beside him, and sees that this is not the case for Levi, his body still marked with purpling spots and smudges.  
  
Stretching, Eren carefully and quietly gets out of bed, not wanting to wake Levi just yet. He has a few things he needs to do first.

\---

"Levi," Eren whispers into his sleeping lover's ear, placing a soft kiss to his jaw. "Wake up."  
  
Levi stirs, squinting his eyes tighter shut before rubbing the sleep from them with his fists, and when his eyelids finally raise, he sees Eren sitting on the bed next to him. Through the remaining fog of sleep he makes out Eren's gentle smile, the way his green eyes have a smile of their own for him, and he notices something on Eren's lap, though he can't quite tell what it is.  
  
"Sit up," says Eren, and Levi obeys, albeit slowly. "Here."  
  
Eren offers him a delicate porcelain teacup, its contents lazily steaming in the candlelight. Levi suddenly realizes then how dry and thirsty he is, so he accepts Eren's offering gladly, immediately taking a long draught of the unfamiliar red-colored liquid.  
  
"This tea tastes weird," Levi mumbles in between gulps of tea that is at the perfect temperature for drinking, neither boiling hot not disappointingly cold.  
  
"It's willow bark. My dad taught me how to make it," Eren replies, taking Levi's now-empty cup and refilling it. "Drink more; it'll make you feel better."  
  
Levi savors the medicinal tea that Eren has prepared specially for him. The sweetness of honey mellows the astringent bitterness on his tongue, tasting underneath the sweetness the smooth, spiced warmth of cinnamon and clove that give it a certain coziness. He finishes his cup quickly, and then another.  
  
"Are you sore?" Eren asks. "Can you get up?"  
  
Levi, still sleepy but gradually becoming more alert, nods his head.  
  
"Let's go have a bath." Eren kisses him then, tasting the sweetness left on Levi's lips. He kisses slowly, his mouth remaining closed, the kiss chaste and comforting. After reluctantly ending their kiss, he ducks in for one more peck before taking Levi's hand and leading him to their private bathroom.  
  
There's a solitary candle, and Levi can see its flame flickering in the mirror, its light amplified, reflecting on the surface of the bath that Eren has already drawn. He steps in slowly and groans when he lowers himself into the water, his soreness dissolving in the penetrating heat of it. He sighs, wiggling as he settles.  
  
Levi peeks briefly through his barely parted eyelids when he feels motion and splashing, scooting forward with his eyes closed again so that Eren can settle in behind him. A pleased hum rumbles in Levi's chest when Eren kisses him on the shoulder.  
  
"Damn. You really did a number on me," Levi mumbles, and Eren gives a little laugh in response.  
  
"Sorry," Eren responds, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
Eren embraces Levi before beginning to wash him. He's gentle and deliberate with caring strokes of soft cloth over every inch of Levi's skin. Eren lathers his hair with equal care, and Levi sighs and closes his eyes in enjoyment while Eren's fingertips massage his scalp. Eventually, Eren reaches for the pitcher, being painstakingly careful when he pours a gentle cascade of warm water over Levi's head to rinse the lather from his hair, making absolutely certain not to get any of it in Levi's eyes.  
  
Eren sets aside his cloth and pitcher, but Levi senses that he isn't finished with him just yet. Despite being impeccably clean thanks to his lover's gentle care, Levi is in no rush to leave the bath. He relishes Eren's excessive pampering, and while Eren is massaging his shoulders, occasionally planting warm kisses across them, Levi closes his eyes and focuses on this pleasurable assault on his senses.  
  
Eren's hands are strong and firm in their kneading, and the warmth of the bath water only multiplies the soothing experience of the massage. Eren is breathing steadily, focused on nothing but him. Levi's heart swells with affection. Eren is doing all of this for him, and he flushes slightly as he recalls what else Eren had done for him earlier that day. From the closeness of their bodies, Levi can smell the familiar scent unique to Eren, and above that, the scent of the water, its aroma similar to the spiced tea Eren had brewed for him with a special blend of medicinal herbs and honey.  
  
When Eren finishes his massage, Levi thinks that Eren is getting up to leave and opens his mouth to protest until he sees that Eren is merely switching their positions. Eren sits down in front of Levi and leans back against his bare chest. In an instant, Levi's arms are wrapping him in warmth and security, and then Levi is smoothing Eren's wet hair away from his forehead. Levi kisses him there, and they relax together in comfortable silence until the water goes tepid.  
  
Eren holds the very best towel open for him, and Levi steps forward, Eren wrapping it around him in a cocoon of softness. With another, Eren dries his hair, and Levi thinks he could fall asleep standing if Eren weren't already leading him back to bed.  
  
Another plush, clean towel is spread out over the sheets, and Eren is once again giving him an order.  
  
"Lay down on your stomach."  
  
He does, and Eren's weight settles on top of his thighs, and he soon feels the drizzle of warm oil on his skin. Levi recognizes the scent; it's the same as the oil in the bath. Spicy and smooth. Clove.  
  
Eren assesses the expanse of bath-damp skin in front of him and then retrieves a small brown jar from the nightstand. There's cool wetness on Eren's fingertips; the feeling of Eren gently applying some type of salve to the places that earlier that day were stinging and sore. And then Eren is massaging him again, deeper this time, kneading scented oil into every one of his knotted muscles. Occasionally Levi flinches, and Eren stops and leans down to kiss every tender spot he finds, an apology for every scrape and bruise he caused.  
  
In his enjoyment, Levi's mind has been blank, wandering but not settling on anything in particular, until one thought brings him to his senses. His eyes snap open, and he pushes himself up on his hands, and this time _he's_ the one giving the orders.  
  
"Stop. That's enough."  
  
Eren halts his motions instantly, and he sounds worried when he asks Levi, "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"  
  
And Levi is very much okay. His body, miraculously, has lost all of its soreness and tension as if today's events had never happened. The only thing he's not okay with is the fact that Eren has been focusing entirely on him this whole time while he's just been selfishly lying back and taking it.  
  
"It's your turn now."  
  
Eren swings a leg over, sadly freeing Levi from the very welcome weight of his bare ass on his naked thighs, and Levi is soon pushing Eren face-down onto the bed. He sees the bottle of clove-scented oil that Eren had been massaging him with, and he takes it, uncorking it to pour a generous amount into his cupped palm. He warms it there for a moment, and then, just as Eren had done to him, drizzles it over the smooth, tanned, unmarked skin of Eren's back.  
  
Eren moans when Levi begins to return the favor, and a tremor runs up Levi's spine when he hears it. Levi wants more of those singularly rewarding sounds, and he gets to work on earning more of them.  
  
Levi takes his time kneading and stroking and massaging Eren. He starts at his feet, pushing his thumbs into his sole, and Eren rewards him with a deep, pleasured groan. Likewise, he continues upward, sparing no muscle from his attentions. Levi kneads deeply into Eren's calves, long strokes over his thighs, and he lingers perhaps a little too long when he reaches Eren's ass, grabbing greedy handfuls of muscle and flesh. _How can such a firm ass be so soft?_ , Levi marvels to himself.  
  
Levi's hands grip Eren's waist, his thumbs kneading into the curve of softness there, and Eren moans even louder. Levi then shifts his body forward, sitting on Eren's ass while he works every muscle in Eren's back until he is as soft and pliable as clay in his hands.  
  
"Turn over," Levi commands without force.  
  
He drinks in the endearing expression on Eren's face, the look of pure love in his green eyes before they drift shut, his plush lips upturned in a crooked, drunken smile.  
  
Eren is gorgeous, the epitome of beauty and perfection, and he needs Eren to know this.  
  
Quietly, Levi begins to shower Eren in praises while he sets on to massaging his hands and arms.  
  
"You are beautiful." Eren shivers when Levi says this, and Levi is nowhere near finished. "You're strong, too. You really know how to put up a fight, and that makes me so proud of you." Eren shivers again. "You're always so good to me, too. I love it when you take care of me like that. You're always taking care of me, Eren. You're too good. I don't deserve you."  
  
"Levi," Eren groans, but Levi implores him to stay quiet.  
  
"Shh. I'm not done yet." Levi continues to praise Eren while he smooths warm oil over his skin. "You're the greatest man I've ever known. Brave and determined. Kind," and Levi pauses for a second, thinking. "And you fuck like a beast."  
  
Eren's eyes snap open, and he objects, amusingly, in a fit of shyness. "Levi!"  
  
"What? You do. I thought you gave me a pounding in the courtyard, but that was nothing compared to the pounding you gave me afterward." Right here in this bed, Levi thinks, and he has to keep himself from thinking too much about that. _For now._  
  
"You always seem to know exactly how to touch me, and, fuck, your cock is the most amazing fucking thing, I can't get enough of you, Eren. I love everything about you. I love you." It's getting more and more difficult for Levi to control himself because he can feel Eren growing more and more aroused beneath him with every word of praise.  
  
"Levi," Eren pleads, gasping and rising on his elbows. "Let me say something."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I feel the same about you, too, you know. And I love you."  
  
Levi only smiles in response to Eren's heartfelt confession. It's a rarity to see Eren completely devoid of aggression, to hear him unguarded, speaking so quietly. He brings Eren's hand up to his lips and kisses each finger before he uncurls them, pressing a long kiss to his palm, after which he nuzzles his face into it.  
  
"I mean it. Every word of it. Now lie back and let me take care of you." Levi knows he's not particularly good with words, but what he can't communicate out loud, he can show with his actions. Besides, he needs to redeem himself after losing that last match to Eren. He won't lose this one.  
  
Levi flattens his hand on Eren's chest, guiding him back down to the bed to relax. He can feel a strong heartbeat beneath his palm, and it fills him to his very core with intense, chest-tightening emotion. After he's had his fill of the joy and relief that comes from feeling Eren's beating heart, his hand starts to move, to drag slowly down Eren's torso, stopping to feel the rise and fall of Eren's belly with every life-filled breath he takes. And then, even slower than before, he drags his hand lower, lower, until his fingertips brush through the thick, dark hair at the apex of Eren's thighs.  
  
Eren's breathing quickens, and he squirms impatiently, anticipating, practically begging for Levi to touch him there. Levi instead withdraws his hand, and Eren wants to cry.  
  
But then Levi's hand is on him once more, dripping with oil when it wraps around his shaft. Eren moans, arching his back at the touch of Levi's hand on him, and he instinctively tries to thrust into Levi's slick fist.  
  
Not yet, Levi thinks, and he places his hand firmly on Eren's pelvis, pressing his hips down to the bed. Eren whines a little but obeys, and Levi rewards him with a single, agonizingly slow stroke.  
  
Levi's eyes are on Eren while he takes his time worshipping Eren's cock, squeezing and stroking with no particular rhythm, smoothing his thumb up his foreskin and down again, pulling it back and dipping his head to press a kiss to the little spot beneath, the thin membrane that connects it, the place where Eren is most sensitive.  
  
His hand drifts lower to caress his sack while his other rests on Eren's hip, his thumb lightly rubbing slow circles on his hip bone. He can feel how Eren's body is tensing, and Eren is doing such a good job of controlling himself. "Relax," Levi whispers, giving a reassuring squeeze to Eren's hip. He slides his other hand even lower now, stroking and pressing against the area below, and then lower still, until his oiled fingertips just barely brush the spot that twitches when he touches it.  
  
"Spread your legs," whispers Levi. "Let me see."  
  
Eren whines a little, and his blush deepens, but he does what Levi says.  
  
Levi admires Eren's naked body, a privilege reserved for him alone. He puts his hands on Eren's shins and pushes his thighs back, exposing him even more. His heart thumps, and he inhales sharply when he sees Eren so erotically spread for him. It's too much. He flares with hunger and arousal and has to fight to swallow it down.  
  
Levi's been ignoring himself this entire time, and he won't deny that it's starting to become uncomfortable. Still, he holds back from touching himself, from progressing. This is about Eren right now. He centers his mind on that thought, grounding himself in this moment of intimacy. He lowers Eren's legs and returns to his previous position, his fingers once again sliding along the cleft of Eren's ass. He starts massaging Eren's asshole with more pressure than before, not enough to penetrate, but enough for him to be dangerously tempted into doing so by the enticing heat of it.  
  
"Levi, please," Eren croaks, a frustrated moan low in his throat. "Stop teasing me!"  
  
Levi removes his hands from Eren's body to lean over him instead, supporting himself on his palms. "I'm not teasing you," he says, cupping Eren's cheek with the hand that wasn't just touching his ass. He lovingly strokes Eren's heat-flushed cheek with his thumb and locks eyes with him before kissing him.  
  
Levi kisses him slowly, and Eren's body rises to meet him, Eren's arms and legs eagerly wrapping around him. Eren is panting now, too wound up to relax and let himself be worshipped. Levi's own breathing has picked up, but he's determined to stay calm, to keep Eren calm as well so he can continue exploring and enjoying him. He holds Eren's jaw, tilting it, sealing his mouth over Eren's. He inhales deeply, and Eren's breath hitches when he feels the air leave him. Then Levi exhales, giving Eren's breath back to him. They do this slowly, sharing the breath from their lungs with one another, and before long, they're relaxed, separate and breathing in slow, perfect harmony.  
  
The two gaze into each other's eyes with an equal measure of love and desire, both with warmth and admiration in their chests, and both hard and aching between their legs.  
  
Eren breaks first this time. Victory.  
  
"I need you. Please. Please."  
  
He sounds like he's on the verge of tears. It's rare to hear Eren beg, and rarer still to see him control himself for this long. Levi won't deny his precious one what he needs any longer.  
  
Levi kisses Eren, still slowly, but even more deeply. He feels the slippery wetness on Eren's stomach where pre-ejaculate has pooled, still oozing from his swollen, reddened cock. While their tongues seek each other, Levi's freshly oiled fingers return to the heat between Eren's legs. Carefully he pushes a slick finger into Eren, meeting no resistance to his entry, and Eren drives himself down onto it, wanting more. Two fingers now enter Eren, curling and stroking, and they continue to kiss while Levi presses deeper into Eren's body.  
  
Levi's cock is swollen and throbbing and steadily leaking, and he wants Eren just as much as Eren wants him, but he has to be very careful now. He's not sure how long he can last after being incredibly aroused and completely untouched for this long. He can't lose to Eren this time.  
  
Levi doesn't break their kiss when he grabs Eren's thigh and pushes it back, but Eren does when he feels Levi getting into position.  
  
"Yes," Eren breathes ecstatically into Levi's mouth, and his moan is long and loud when Levi's cock finally presses into him. His body tightens immediately, and his heart races. He can feel how Levi throbs inside him, and it turns him on even more. But then, just as he's expecting to be fucked, Levi goes completely still.  
  
"Fuck," Levi says, the word merely a startled hiss through his clenched teeth. Instead of thrusting, Levi closes his eyes and takes several quick, sharp, breaths, his length twitching inside Eren from clenching his muscles. He's close, and he hasn't even started yet.  
  
Eren is, too.  
  
Levi felt the cresting wave of arousal far too soon. It's only after several agonizing moments, only when he's completely sure his climax has receded, does he start fucking Eren. Levi moves, and they moan in unison.  
  
Eren is already destroyed. He's rolling his hips to meet Levi's every thrust, his head is arched back onto the pillow, and his mouth is open wide in a perpetual moan. Levi steadily slides in and out of Eren. The heat and softness inside Eren are overwhelming, and the push and pull of Eren's insides tight around him send intense shivers up his spine. Seeing Eren like this, not to mention feeling Eren like this, brings him back to the edge.  
  
Where Eren had bested him with sheer, animalistic power and force, Levi vows to win this round differently, fighting instead with skill and finesse. He has the advantage here. Though it's barely a thread at this point, his control is still more than Eren's.  
  
Levi rolls their bodies, breaking their connection by doing so, which gives him an unintentional but welcomed opportunity to delay his climax, if only slightly. Eren huffs a surprised breath at the sudden change. But then Levi is nudging at his entrance again, and they both sigh deeply as he slowly and deliberately penetrates in a single, controlled push.  
  
Eren is looking down at Levi in wonder and admiration. Both bodies are flushed and glistening, chests rising and falling in unison, and Eren doesn't get to admire for long before Levi wraps his fingers around the back of his neck, cupping his head when he pulls him close to kiss him. Levi is not moving inside him, and when Eren rocks his hips for more, Levi holds him still. They kiss for what seems like years, a languid caress of tongues and breath before Levi begins to thrust again.  
  
They make love slowly, and though Eren is on top, he's not the one taking control. Levi is holding him, kissing him, fucking him, and it's been so long, he's been so close so many times that his body is hot and aching, his heart is racing, and he is now urgently desperate for release. Eren doesn't know how Levi can endure this for so long, and he's at once amazed and grateful. He loves Levi more than he will ever know.  
  
As soon as Eren finishes that thought, he hears Levi calling his name. Eren's swollen lips part from Levi's so that he can look into his lover's smoky blue eyes, and his pupils are pools of black desire that makes his entire body shudder. He's still calling his name, over and over. Lightning courses through his body, and Levi, panting, gazes back at him. Levi is so hard inside him, his thrusts are slow and steady and frustratingly controlled, and he can feel his insides fluttering, and it's so hot, his skin is on fire, and then his world goes black.  
  
Eren goes stiff for a fraction of a second, and then Levi is watching him shudder and convulse, Eren throws his head back, droplets of sweat falling from the tips of his shaggy, dripping brown hair, and his shout echoes off the walls of their bedroom. Levi feels Eren ejaculate between their bodies, his pulsing climax so intense that sticky wetness spurts the way up to his shoulder, landing on the pillow next to his face.  
  
In celebration, the victor finally allows himself to let go. Not that he had any choice in the matter after what he'd just witnessed. The way Eren moved, how he shouted, how powerfully his cock throbbed and spilled against his stomach, and how Eren's muscles clamped down around him when he came, and is still coming, still moaning and shuddering and trembling, clenching around him... No. There is no way he could hold out through all of that.  
  
And so Levi comes, with Eren still riding the tremors of climax on top of him, and with Eren still moaning with every breath. Just like Eren had, he shouts, his head swims and stars explode behind his eyes, and he fills Eren over and over, more than he thought possible until he's empty and trembling and his body goes limp.  
  
They lay together for a long while after, too weak and sated to move. Although they're once again filthy, sticky with sweat and semen, slippery with oil, they couldn't care less. They have no desire to leave the warmth and comfort of their embrace. The only movement they make is to caress and stroke each other, and the only words they speak are hushed and broken utterances of love and affection.

\---

As if on cue, all heads turn to see Eren and Levi enter the mess hall just as dinner is ready. Hand in hand. Smiling.  
  
Instantly, all eyes divert themselves, everyone pretending that they are not fully, acutely, uncomfortably aware of what happened when the two of them suddenly up and left in the middle of training.  
  
**_Again._**  


 

 


End file.
